


i hope you know that happiness cannot be bought

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Women of 911 Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Women of 911 Week – Day One: “Did you miss me?” + Fluff.It's her first shift back at work since Amelia came into the world and she didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Women of 911 Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	i hope you know that happiness cannot be bought

The sound of laughter coming from the apartment before she even opens the door is enough to fill her with more joy than she ever thought possible. It had been a long day, filled with the overwhelming notion that she had to settle into a new routine quickly, too quickly. An entire year off work to take the time with her daughter had meant she felt left behind at work, as though she had something to prove. That after a year she was still worthy of the many dispatcher of the month awards she had won in her time there.

But she had missed Amelia. She had missed her more than she had ever thought possible, even though in the run up to her decision to return to work after some extended maternity leave, she had felt ready. Linda and Sue had promised her it was normal to feel that way; that the ache in her chest and the tension in her stomach would eventually ease and it would become easier to focus on work and less on what her daughter was doing as more time passed.

For an entire year, that little girl had been her world and whilst there had been some tough moments (teething was a bitch), it had been filled with more love, laughter and joy than she had had in her entire lifetime. Amelia was perfect and she filled her heart with so much pride every single day and Maddie’s brain had been torn between answering calls and wondering if Chimney was doing okay with her for the day. It was his day off and Maddie’s first shift and whilst he was a wonderful father and she had no doubts over his abilities to care for his daughter, this was the longest he’d been alone with her considering he’d gone back to work after his one month paternity leave.

Despite the fact she had been the one left home alone with the baby for the last eleven months, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous whilst she was the one sitting in work. Was it possible to both love being in work and also miss being at home? Because that was all she had felt all day. It’s with a smile that she pushes the door open, quickly dropping her bag on the floor without a second glance before she heads towards the living room, her arms already open for the little girl before she even lays eyes on her.

Chimney is lying on the couch, his arms held up in front of him, hands clasping onto the giggling little girl as he makes airplane noises and that laughter is everything good in the world. Even more so when she sees the grin on her fiancé’s face as he looks up at his daughter and then at her when she moves a little closer to them, “Did you miss me?” She exclaims, her smile widening so much that it physically hurts when the little girl is back in her arms and she wraps them around her, pressing countless kisses all over her face. “Did you miss your mommy? Mommy missed you!”

She’s met with a squeal and two hands clasped against either side of her face before a clumsy, drool-filled kiss is placed on her chin before she settles her on her hip and reaches out her spare hand to hold Chimney’s when he reaches for her. “We missed you.” He confirms, his own lips moving to each of her fingers as she beams at him.

“I missed you both, too. So much.”


End file.
